The Clinical Study Center is a 7 bed multicategorical research unit with specialized nursing, dietary, and supportive staff to provide optimal control of diet, activity and continued careful observations required for clinical investigation. The principal areas of research are in Hypertension, adrenal disorders, anemias, chronic renal failure, and clinical pharmacology of drug interaction. 1) The endocrine regulation of blood pressure and the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system in hypertension are under continous study. Using both circadian rhythm and postural changes the levels of plasma aldosterone sharpens diagnosis between tumor and hyperplasia. 2) The regulation of key steps of the mineralocorticoid pathway is examined by the measurement of all components of the pathway is hypertensive and electrolyte disorders. 3) Prenatal diagnosis of anemias (thalassemia). 4) The role of renin and adrenal deficiency in chronic renal failure (especially of diabetic origin) is an emerging field. This includes the study of acidosis on adrenal and renal function and the treatment of the serious hyperkalemia in these patients. 5) In clinical pharmacology, the main thrust is into the examination of the pharmacokinetics of repetitive nicotine administration, the mechanisms for the effect of Disulfiram on blood pressure and methadone pharmacokinetics.